Fragmented Trust
by SleepingAuthor
Summary: The Moon Cell has simultaneously created different versions of its recent Holy Grail War. Each one with a slight deviation to bring out the best results. Too see whether if the victor in one, was due to simple luck or was truly skilled. Only the best may have a chance of claiming victory.


_Crack!_

The sound echoed throughout the nigh empty room. A mockery of a human doll stood, its arms piercing through the chest of its duplicate. Behind said duplicate was a young man, or rather a teenage boy, stood in fear. His appearance was plain and simple, a non distinguished face with brown hair and eyes. Nothing about him was truly note worthy save perhaps the school uniform he was wearing.

Nevertheless he existed, he was someone that had once lived and will soon cease to exist. Within his fear he took a step back, only fall on his behind. Watching as his only protection from the aggressive doll, collapse on the unforgiving ground. A chill crawled down his spine as he watched the doll focus its attention onto him. Stepping over the fallen doll, readying itself to deal the fatal blow.

' _Is this it?'_ He wondered. _'Is this how it ends for me?'_

Fear gripped his heart, tightening its hold on him. Dimly he could here a voice, mocking all his will to live. Though he could not understand it, much less respond, it filled him with rage and denial.

' _No!'_ He resolved. _'I – I will not let it end here! I need to know my past. I need regain memories. Who am I? What makes me, me. I can't just die yet.'_

His limbs, although heavy with fear, tensed and struggled to obey the minds wishes.

' _Move… Move! Come on. I need to move!'_

The doll pulled back its arm, intending to end his life the same way it did to his temporary guardian. Charging faster then any normal human was able, it brought it's arms down onto his prone form. Yet, whether to his physical prowess or luck alone, the teen was able to twist him upper body to the side. The arm just barely grazing his uniform before hitting the ground.

Up close he could see the human likeness of the doll, though its arms and legs resemble lances, its face was strangely human. Instead of smoothness on its face like he assumed, it had slight gorges were the eyes and mouth should be, as well as a small bump were the nose were to be placed.

Idly he wonder why would something mimic a human so. Who would create such a thing. He no time to ponder such questions. The doll, instead wasting time to pull back its arm to try to stab the teen, opted to simply throw its arm sideways. Intending to use its strength to its advantage, to simply crush the teens chest inwards. Thus crushing his heart, or at the very least make it difficult for him to breath thus leading to eventual suffocation. A much more efficient path to victory.

Yet when it hit, instead of the chest like it had assumed, the teen manage to place and arm in its path. Blocking and letting the momentum of its attack carry him to a safe distance, placing him just underneath one of the stain glasses that decorated the otherwise barren room.

The teen gasped in pain, clutching his broken arm to his chest. Tears escaped from his eyes as the world seemed to blur and fade.

' _Ah… I'm blacking out.'_ He dimly noted. Perhaps it was shock, or maybe somewhere in his mind he realized the futility of resisting, but he could hardly bring himself to care. The anger and desperation that had once fueled his movement began fade. Melancholy began to fill him. Tears, this time of sadness, dripped down his face as he slowly manage to bring himself to his knees.

' _Why. Why did it have to end like this. Did I do something wrong?'_ He mused. _'Or was it simply bad luck, to have the world simply abandon him.'_

He wanted to rage against it, to deny his fate. Yet as his would be executioner slowly, practically leisurely, cross the room. He slowly fell into despair, question after questions filled his mind. In the corner of his blurred vision he could see other humans that have failed to defeat a doll just like this one. Terror etched onto there faces, some of sadness, others of shock, and he to would join them soon, he knew this yet.

' _Please.'_ He silently begged. _'Someone, help me. Anyone… I – I don't want to die yet! I haven't found what I was looking for! I want – I need – I just – I don't want to be abandoned…'_

His pleas went unanswered. Anger, sadness, desperation, betrayal filled him before simply fading away. He wondered, if he was smarter, clever, then perhaps things could have been different. But he wasn't and this was the end result.

Suddenly a voice rang out, filling the room with power. The doll stopped, stepping back in what could be called in fear.

"Oh? So you too have been abandoned. Different though our circumstances, I suppose I cannot ignore seeing something so pitiful happen again."

The stain glass mirrors cracked and shattered. All save for the one above the teen. Instead a cloaked figured appeared before him. Despite what the figure was wearing, he could easily tell the person was female. Gazing at her, he felt a chill run down his spine. This person, this woman was dangerous his mind supplied.

Despite her weak appearance, he could practically feel power rolling off of her in waves. He almost felt like he was drowning, being pulled into the abyss. Yet at the same time, he felt a small measure of safety and comfort. She had heard him, and she had answered. She could've easily ignored him and left him to his fate, yet she appeared before him in his time off need.

Studying more of the women he noted that the hood of her cloak obscure much of face save the lower part. What little he could see, he could tell she was beautiful – no perhaps alluring would be more fitting. Yes, she was what he would consider a feminine fatale. Slowly, almost calmly the women spoke. Her voice of a mature woman that had seen much in life; confident, powerful, alluring, _dangerous_ his mind screamed.

"I am Servant Caster of this War. Tell me, what is your name Master."

' _War?'_ He thought before answering nervously. "My name is… Hakuno Kishinami."

A small smile grew from her lips, almost as if she was amused at his nervousness.

"I see, a plain unassuming name for a weak ordinary Master." Her words sharp and vicious, "No matter. You have called and I have answered. Weak though you may be, you may have some hidden strength for your words to have reached me."

She turned away from him, almost dismissively, to face her enemy. "Now allow me to deal with this sad excuse of a golem."

Golem? Ah he had completely forgotten! Maneuvering his body carefully, he peered out from behind his Servant – No from behind Caster. Only to see that throughout the entire conversation, the doll seemed to have been bound in a magic circle. Unable to move an inch, even if it wanted to.

Gingerly Caster raised her hand, the air around them seemed to have charged, increasing in intensity. Then, uttering but a single word, the doll exploded in flames.

He gasped in amazement. How could he not? After all the pain the doll, or golem as Caster called it, had caused him only to have been destroyed in an instant. All the while Caster had barely even moved! He shudder in fear, after all what if she decided to turn that power on him. No he shook his head, he shouldn't think like that. She saved him, she wasn't going kill, he convinced himself.

"Surprised Master? Well, you shouldn't be. After all a magus from the Age of the Gods is more then a match for a simple golem."

Confident he noted, well not that it wasn't baseless. Still…

"Thank you. Caster."

She gazed at him from under her hood, as if judging to see if he had any motive from that one exchange. Finding none she replied, "Think nothing of it Master. I was simply upholding our agreement."

He gave her a pained smile, "Still, thank you." He paused before a question formed in his mind, "Agreement? What do you mean?"

She turned to him in what almost seemed to be surprise, "You truly know nothing?" She frowned before shaking her head. "No matter, all will be explained at a later time. For now rest."

Rest? Ah… right, the exhaustion from the previous event finally caught up to him. Slowly he closed eyes, seeking comfort in the darkness. Yet before sleep could overtake him, he heard a man's voice. The same one from before, while Hakuno couldn't understand it, he had a feeling it was taking amusement from his struggles. For once in his short existence Hakuno felt something akin to annoyance, one that made him desire to punch whoever was speaking in the face.

~ X ~

 **A/N: Hah~ Freaking finally. I manage to create a single chapter, though I'm not sure where to take it. Well technically I do, but it's more of properly executing it. Seriously writing the interactions between Hakuno and Caster is a bit difficult for me, but I'll make it work. Also if someone have any advice for me it would be extremely helpful.**

 **Oh! I should probably explain how this came about, basically I had a thought. 'I wonder how Hakuno would survive with a different Servant then the standard three.' Then this came about.**

 **Umm, I believe that's all, really. Thank you for taking the time to** **read this story and making reviews. Hopefully you all enjoy it and stick with me for the eventual continuation.**


End file.
